Alexis Vs Kate
by katehoughtoncastle12
Summary: They were getting married. Castle would be her husband. She would be his wife. And she would get to be the step mother of an amazing little girl. Alexis. Now if only Alexis felt the same way…
1. Chapter 1

Life for Kate was looking pretty good. Actually, life was looking amazing. Yes there was still the issue of her mother's case and trying to figure out who her killer was. But she was working on that. And she had an amazing partner who was with her every step of the way. A partner who would help her stay out of the rabbit hole that she had spent so many lonely and miserable years crawling out of. This man, her partner, had squeezed and planted his way into her life. Richard Castle.

Yeah sure, in the beginning she was annoyed, hated the fact that he followed her where ever she went. But now, now she wouldn't change a single thing. She had no doubts, no regrets when it came to him. Castle. Her partner in the field and in life. Her soon-to-be husband.

She felt like a 13 year old. A little giddy teenager, whenever that thought crossed her mind. They were getting married. Castle would be her husband. She would be his wife. And she would get to be the step mother of an amazing little girl. Alexis. Now if only Alexis felt the same way…

When Castle first started following Kate, Alexis was little. She was a merely 4 years old. Now 6 years later she's a beautiful young lady at the age 10. In the beginning of Castle &amp; Beckett, Castle guarded Alexis from Kate and the whole precinct. It was understandable. A 4 year old didn't need to be around murder boarders and murder suspects. But Castle also didn't know how long this excursion with the 12th and with Kate would last. The last thing he need was Alexis getting attached to more people only to have them leave her just like her mother had done.

When Castle &amp; Beckett first started dating, it was the same thing. Castle was worried that Alexis would get too attached to Beckett and if it didn't work out between them then Alexis would be devastated. Kate thought this was ridiculous, however, because she knew Castle was her one &amp; done, and that she had found the man she was going to spend the rest of her life with. But she didn't want to tell Castle how to raise his own daughter. So she kept her mouth shut.

By the time Castle started letting Kate spend more time with Alexis, Alexis wasn't interested. She had spent half of her life hearing all about this Detective Beckett lady but never got to know her. Alexis also knew that whenever her dad was upset it was Detective Beckett's fault. Thus starting Alexis' dislike towards Kate. Because everyone knows when you are 7 and someone makes your dad so upset that he doesn't even add a smiley face to Sunday morning's pancakes, you HATE whoever is reasonable.

A few years go by and although Castle &amp; Beckett had worked things out. 10 year old Alexis still holds a grudge. Sure she pretends for her dad because he's sooo happy. Alexis has watched enough movies to know that the Step-Mother is always evil. Kate knew… she knew from the start that Alexis didn't like her. She always felt the death stare whenever they were in the same room alone together and sarcastic remarks that would make her father laugh weren't all that sarcastic…

Knowing all this, you can understand why Kate jumped at the opportunity to watch Alexis over the weekend while Castle flew to Boston for a book event and Martha was in the Hamptons with her girlfriends. Kate needed to fix things with Alexis. She loved Alexis. Kate knows what it's like to live without a mother and if Kate can fill that void for Alexis, then it would mean the world to her. Unfortunately, Alexis had over plans for the weekend…

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're sure you don't mind" Rick had been spending the better half of the afternoon packing and getting ready for his weekend book event in Boston. Kate had shown up right after work with takeout for dinner. Chinese. Alexis's favourite. Hoping to score some brownie points with the 10 year old.

"Of course I don't mind. Rick we are getting married in a few months. It's about time I start doing my share of the parent responsibilities."

With that Castle stopped whatever it was he was doing to look at his soon to be wife. Her look was so sincere. He knew she meant every word she said and he loved her for it.

"Okay then, I'm all packed. My plane leaves at 7 so I should probably leave sooner rather than later. You know I love you right?"

"Yeah, you've mentioned that I few times." Kate blushed. She loved these stolen moments with him.

"Well I obviously don't tell you enough. I love you." Rick said this seeing the sad of Kate's face go even pinker if that's possible. The things this woman did to him. He pulled her into a kiss. A passionate kiss that they had to stop themselves from doing anything further because he knew his daughter was around somewhere.

"I love you too. Now go say goodbye to Alexis and leave before you miss your flight." Kate was on fire after that kiss but she knew he really had to go. And the sooner he left the sooner he'd be home.

"That wouldn't be such a bad thing, now would it?"

"Go" Kate said as she pointed in the direction of his office. This is where Alexis had been. Sitting at her father's desk reading the newest Divergent book. Or so Castle &amp; Beckett thought. She had really just been listening to the whole conversation they just had in the bedroom. She cringed when she heard them kiss. It made her want to throw up. All over the stupid engagement picture her dad had, of him and Kate at Central Park, framed on his desk.

"Pumpkin, I'm going to miss you so much" Castle came from behind and picked Alexis up from the desk chair and through her into one of his bear hugs.

"Dad! Put me down!" Trying to sound serious, Alexis couldn't help but to laugh. She loved this man. Her knight in shining armor. And she was going to do anything to keep her, his only girl.

"Okay, Okay fine. But you have to give me a kiss and promise me you'll be an angel from Kate this weekend?"

"Yes Yes! Just put me down!" One of those things was true at least, "Have a safe trip daddy and don't forget to bring me home a present. I love you"

"I love you too pumpkin. Now why don't you get ready for dinner. Kate brought home your favourite."

"Chinese?! Yaaa!" ohh she could so easily trick her father… But she knew Kate saw right through her little act.

"Kate, babe, walk me out?" Suitcase in toe. Castle &amp; Beckett headed to the door for one last kiss goodbye.

"Be safe. Have fun. And come home as soon as you can" Kate didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to be alone with Alexis. She knew she had to but she really really didn't want to.

"Will do. I love you." With that he kissed her good bye shouted once more to Alexis that he loved her and was out the door.

Gulp. Then there were two. Kate could do this. She's babysat before and she was only 17 at the time. Mind you the kid was babysitting actually liked her! But she could do this. She deals with murderers all day she can handle a 10 year old. Or so she thought…

**AUTHORS NOTE!**  
**As you may know this is my first story! I've never written dialog before... So let me know how I did. Constructive advice only please.. My heart can't take the hate. **


End file.
